More Than You Are
by LeaDepp
Summary: Max goes into heat and Alec just happens to be there. (I know its so been done.) M/A *Chapter 2 Up*
1. Are you, ah, Feeling Alright

Title: More Than You Are  
  
Rating: R (I have a lot of a dirty mouth. You'll see what I mean later.)  
  
Disclaimer: Maybe if I asked real nice they'd hand it over. Also I nicked the title from a Grinspoon song. BTW check out their new album 'New Detention' or they're old ones. They're all good. AUSTRALIAN BANDS ROCK!!!  
  
Summary: Max goes into heat and Alec just happens to be there. (I know so done) M/A  
  
Timeline: Okay this is set before Freak Nation but Sketchy knows Max and Alec are transgenic (did he know before then I forget).  
  
Author's Note: Okay this is so very much in its formative stages. I have no idea what's going on. I just loved the beginning I had to post it. Anyways let me know what you think. Reviews keep me going. Criticise but please don't be harsh. Enjoy.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter One - Are You, Ah, Feeling Alright  
  
Max surveyed her surroundings. Looking around her it seemed to be a perfectly normal night at Crash yet to Max something felt off. Frustrated she shrugged her shoulders and wriggled on her stool trying to relieve some of the tension in her tightly coiled body. She sighed and stilled when it didn't work.  
  
'You okay, boo?' she heard Original Cindy ask. Max looked up at her friend as she placed a pitcher of beer and some glasses in front of her. Max shrugged she wasn't quite sure how to explain it, not that she was one to over-share when she did.  
  
'Hey guys,' Sketchy greeted as he approached the table. Almost as if she had no control over herself Max felt a seductive smile spread over her face, 'Hey, Sketchy.' Sketchy nearly dropped his glass, 'Ah, Max, are you, ah, feeling alright?' Original Cindy gave Max a worried look but Max was far from paying attention. Her eyes fixed firmly on an alright looking guy hustling pool. Gracefully Max slid from her chair and approached him her hips swaying noticeably. *Oh, crap* Cindy thought as she realised exactly what was happening.  
  
Cindy breathed a sigh of relief when Alec intercepted her path. 'Hey, Max,' he greeted, his annoying smirk every present. Alec stepped back shocked when Max turned and smiled at him, excitement flicking behind her eyes. 'You okay?' he asked his curiosity peaked. Max didn't answer just turned up the wattage on her smile. Alec continued to look at Max if she had grown a second head until his genetically engineered nose picked up a powerful scent. Taking a steadying breath Alec tried to deny his feline DNA by not jumping her there and then. 'C'mon, Max. I'll get OC to take you home.' Gently Alec placed his hand on Max's arm trying to guide her to her friend. He bit down hard on his bottom lip as he felt an electric shock from the contact.  
  
Max took his hand and looked up at Alec, pouting, 'I don't wanna go home.' *Oh boy,* Alec thought as he felt Max's intoxicating scent and his genetics start to take control of him. 'Maxie, you're in heat,' he hissed so that only Max's genetically enhanced ears would be able to pick it up. Max calmly looked into Alec's eyes and he could feel what little reservations he had slowly fade.  
  
It was hard to tell who was the jumper or the jumpee as they both reached for each other in blind sexual need. As they kissed they were both oblivious to the shattering of a glass in the background as Sketchy seemed to have lost use of all motor functions in his shock. Cindy turned around to chastise him but stopped her mouth open in shock as she caught sight of exactly what Sketchy was looking at. Max was now sitting comfortably on Alec's hands, her legs wrapped around his waist and she seemed very close to swallowing him whole. Alec's hands were roaming around underneath Max's shirt pulling it dangerously high up. Both were completely oblivious as the crowd at Crash, which tonight seemed to be made entirely of Jampony employees, looking on them with a mixed amount of interest and disgust at the floor show.  
  
'Dude, you never told me they were together,' Sketchy commented to Cindy, unable to tear his eyes from two of his closest friends who were treacherously close to participating in some live porn. Cindy rolled her eyes. 'They're not, dumbass,' she told him smacking him on the upside of the head.  
  
Alec pulled back from Max slightly as a slamming realisation hit him. They were still standing in the middle of Crash. Letting him breathe some Max attached Alec's neck and he groaned loudly against his will. 'Need. to go. somewhere more. private,' he finally managed. He may have been under the influence of feline hormones but he still didn't want to be the star in a floor show for his fellow Jampony employees.  
  
Cindy sighed with relief as she saw the couple start to exit still attached at the lip. She smiled, Max was finally going to have some fun. She deserved it too with all the running around after Manticore pet projects and keeping them out of trouble and don't even get her started on Logan. Alec was going to be good for her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Max groaned as she slowly started to wake up albeit against her will. She was exhausted. Her eyes started to open faster as she realised her legs were tangled with someone else's legs and her head was nestled comfortably on someone's shoulder. She groaned again as she realised the reason for her predicament - heat. Slowly she turned her head to look at whoever she had used to satisfy her urges, her past disasters running quickly through her head. Finally she saw the face of her victim. *Alec* her mind screamed in horror.  
  
'So, can I have my arm back now?' he smirked. In one swift movement Max sat up in horror as realisation dawned, clutching the sheet to her chest. Alec. It couldn't get much worse could it? Her heat induced sexcapades usually nameless people she picked up on the street but now one had a name. Alec. She could feel her face start to colour. How the hell we she supposed to explain this one?  
  
Thankfully Alec did if for her. Lazily pulling himself out of bed and into his boxer shorts he started to talk seemingly undeterred by their states of undress. Or rather Max's. "Its okay, Maxie. It's not like either of us could help it. You being in heat and me being the alpha male and all." Max snorted. "You, alpha male." Alec looked at her in disbelief. "We were in Crash." Max seemed to consider this as an acceptable answer. "You realise if we had of been in Terminal City it would have been totally different." Alec smirked once again. "Maybe." He paused. "You still would have come crawling into my bed in the end." Max rolled her eyes. "C'mon, up," Alec ordered, "we gotta get to work."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Max chewed on her thumbnail lightly as she and Alec walked into Jampony, as usual rather late. Usually that wouldn't bother her but due to their little display at Crash last night making a late entrance to an almost full Jampony was not high on her wish list. To make things worse Alec continued to chatter constantly beside her pretending to be oblivious to her discomfort. "Well, well, well, it's nice to see someone finally decided to grace us with their presence today," Normal commented sarcastically. Max smiled. At least she had a way to shut Normal up. "What can I say? Golden Boy here kept me busy." Max gave Alec and Normal a huge grin and left them standing there, Normal sputtering. Alec smirked as Normal gave him a disbelieving look. "She wants me," he told Normal arrogantly as he followed Max.  
  
As Max walked into the locker room she resisted the urge to fall back. Every single pair of eyes turned to look at her, curious. Great, her and Alec the centre of this week's round of gossip. For a pair of X5's supposedly on the run it didn't bode well. Max's head whipped around when she heard someone to her left snigger loudly. Taking a calming breath she willed herself to ignore it and entered the locker room and started placing her stuff in her locker next to Cindy. "Morning, boo," she greeted, with a slight smirk. "Have a good night?" Max slammed her locker shut and turned Cindy, livid. "Alec?" she hissed. "How could you let me. let us.?" Max couldn't finish her sentence; it was too traumatic to say aloud. Original Cindy gave Max a bemused look, "Me? Stop two hormone crazed X5s? I don't have a death wish girl." Max spluttered for a second, "OC. I. you could have. I don't know thrown water on us or something." Cindy gave Max a measuring look. She backed down knowing that Cindy had a point. Max was about say something when her pager beeped loudly. "Logan," Max commented as she checked the number. Her widened noticeably, "Oh crap, Logan." Max whirled around as she heard familiar sniggering at the doorway. Alec and Biggs were laughing so hard they were having trouble standing up. She should have known. Before Max could even think of something insulting to say a loud blipping was heard from Alec's cell phone. He promptly sobered up and fished the cell from his jacket pocket. "Alec," he answered.  
  
Max watched curious as his face creased with worry, silently Alec motioned for Biggs to turn the TV on. Max's eyes glued to the television. Her jaw dropped when she saw a unit of what appeared to be X7s run down the street in military formation, falling back, being chased by some cop cars. People on the sides of the streets stopped what they were doing egging the cops on. Soon the X7s found themselves in a dead end alley way the cops approaching at the other end. Cornered and desperate Max watched as the X7s switched to survival mode, them or us. The fight was over in a blur of kicks and punches. Max couldn't tear her eyes away as the X7s stealthily slinked out of the alley way and the camera pulled in a police-man, his neck snapped at an unusual angel, Max's military training told her it had been the benefit of a well-timed, well-placed kick. Max could barely hear the gasps from her fellow Jampony workers, she knew Alec, Biggs and Cece were just as glued to the TV. She snapped out of it when Alec tapped her on the shoulder holding his phone out for her.  
  
"Max," she answered much in the same way Alec had. "I take it you're seeing our problem," she heard Logan comment on the other end. She felt her blood boil at that comment. I was just like Logan, thinking he was on the crusade for transgenics, he was one of them just because he fed them information from time to time. "It's not your problem. Its mine and Alec's and Cece's and Biggs'. It has nothing to do with you," she told him shortly. Max could feel Alec, Biggs and Cece all prick their ears up a bit with her shortness and the sound of their names. Usually it would have pissed Max off but she knew it was a family thing. If one of them was pissed off so were the others so it made sense to know why. Also Manticore training was not the easiest thing to shake. "Max," Logan tried to soothe. "You wanna tell me why you called," she asked cutting him off. "Or did you just want me to see that little display?" Logan sighed over the phone. Obviously something had happened to piss her off, he was just getting the brunt of it, he thought. "No. It's White. He has Zach." Everything suddenly went slow motion. Max losing her grip on Alec's cell; Biggs catching it; strong arm around her waist holding her up, probably Alec's; Alec and Cece pushing her onto a chair; Biggs ordering everyone away including Original Cindy; Cece giving her a calming hug. Slowly everything faded back into normal time. As she caught Cece, Biggs and Alec looking at her faces etched with worry Max felt her embarrassment begin to rise. She was a soldier, not some meek little girl. "We're not at Manticore, Maxie," she heard Alec say, "you're allowed to get all girlie-girl. He was your brother. And trust me, if I knew Logs, old boy, was going to drop something that big I would have made him tell me first." Max smiled up at him, regaining some of control over her emotions. "He's helpless," Max announced, worried. Biggs and Cece gave her all puzzled looks. "He's X5, Max, he's far from helpless," Cece soothed still confused. In the short time Max had known Biggs and Cece they had come to know that Zach was in her unit, one of the escapees, just not the entire story of after they got out. Max shook here head, unsure where to start, so Alec did it for her, giving them the Cliff note's version. Max could fill in the rest in her own time. "So, he doesn't even know transgenics exist let alone the fact that he is one?" Biggs questioned when Alec finished. Max and Alec nodded in unison. Max began to fidget. Zach was caught and helpless and she was sitting here rehashing old truths with a couple of people she barely knew. She should be doing something. Determined Max stood up intent on going to find her brother. She hadn't even gone a step when she felt Alec's hand pushing down on her shoulder, forcing her back into her seat.  
  
Alec crouched in front of Max his eyes level with hers. "We'll get him back. Just as soon as we have a full unit, a plan and oh say a location." Max looked at him incredulous. The four of them could take White out no problem and Alec knew that. She had no idea what he was playing at. "A bit of over kill don't you think?" Alec cocked his head to the side as if measuring her up. "I don't know about anyone else but this screams trap to me." Max looked at him incredulous, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Alec was the one who went off and did things half-cocked and then she had to go save his arse. Beside her Biggs and Cece were nodding in agreement. "Zach doesn't know anything, Maxie." Alec said, trying to make his next words as soothing as possible. "There's no reason for White to keep him alive except to use him as bait." Max looked up at the other X5's. Her military training screamed that they were right but she was the very reason Zach could never have his chance at normal life. Alec could see the guilt working over in her head. Before she could think about it Alec enveloped her in a hug.  
  
Original Cindy hovered around the edge of the crowd who were watching through the window as the soap opera which was her boo's life played out before them. Luckily they had no sound, because by the look it was something transgenic going down. Something big by the way Alec wasn't rubbing it in Max's face. The four of them there looked like the perfect group of friends. All with the perfect looks, each totally aware of the other. Cindy couldn't help but feel a little hurt and jealous. Caught up in her own self wallowing Cindy didn't see Normal making a bee line for the room, intent on interrupting whatever had everyone milling around. "C'mon people. Packages won't deliver themselves. C'mon. Bip. Bip. Bip." Normal halted mid stride when he entered the locker alcove. Sensing his disturbance Cece and Biggs had flanked Max and Alec either side forming a formidable guard. Hearing Normal's stumble Alec gently let go of Max, assuring himself she was alright, Alec began to turn as he rose from his crouching position. When he finally pulled himself to his full height Normal took a step back. Alec radiated power, not his usual cocky authority this was pure in control supremacy. Entirely intimidated Normal took an involuntary step back not sure how to react he left.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Got it," a male voice called out as he sat in front of a computer screen. He breathed a sigh of relief, it was only just but they still had the trace. He shuddered as his boss placed a hand on his shoulder. He was just creepy but he paid good. A job well done also meant he got to live. He gently tapped the screen where the call had reached. "Jampony Messenger Services." "Makes sense," his boss commented. "Sector passes, not very often supervised. Its almost perfect 452." The young man paled slightly and turned around to look at his boss. "You mean the people we're looking for are those mutant freaks." He didn't get an answer as a strong hand came down knocking him unconscious. White smiled and picked up his phone. He finally had 452 right where he wanted her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Be a mate. Evaluate. 


	2. Where You Neurotic As A Child

Title: More Than You Are  
  
Rating: R (I have a lot of a dirty mouth. You'll see what I mean later.)  
  
Disclaimer: Maybe if I asked real nice they'd hand it over. Also I nicked the title from a Grinspoon song. BTW check out their new album 'New Detention' or they're old ones. They're all good. AUSTRALIAN BANDS ROCK!!!  
  
Summary: Max goes into heat and Alec just happens to be there. (I know so done) M/A  
  
Timeline: Okay this is set before Freak Nation but Sketchy knows Max and Alec are transgenic (did he know before then I forget).  
  
Author's Note: Thank you everyone for you absolutely fabulous reviews. Sorry about the wait but real life has been an absolute bitch lately. This chapter is a bit short, I thought I'd post what I had rather than waiting what quite possibly be another two weeks or so. Keep the reviews coming. a big head is a good muse.  
  
Personally I think this chapter is slightly overwritten, I've been in a weird mode. Let me know what you think.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 2 - Where you neurotic as a child?  
  
Logan was worried. After Alec's cell line had gone dead he had retried the line a few times only to come up with a message bank. Something about a flower shop. At times that transgenic confused him. The nagging feeling that something was wrong with Max wouldn't leave him. Sure they were broken up now, but it didn't mean he had to stop caring about her. Before he realised what he was doing Logan was up and searching for his car keys.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Maxie, c'mon, work," Alec told her, tilting his head to the side and grinning.  
  
Max looked up at Alec a half smile lining her features, "You're such an ass."  
  
"There's the Max I know and love." Alec showily draped his arm around Max as they wondered out of the locker alcove. "You know Max, if you keep this up people might actually start to think that you have feelings.  
  
Max snorted. "As opposed to you, Mr I'm-Always-Alright."  
  
Alec gave Max a look which she couldn't decipher. "Whatever, Maxie," he almost whispered. Max looked up at Alec curious, another thing to file under the ever increasing file entitled 'the strangeness of Alec'. Suddenly Max felt a pang of loss and it wasn't until then that she realised how close Alec had been. Feeling the loss of Alec!!! Get a grip Max, she thought to herself.  
  
"Trouble in paradise, missy-miss?" Normal asked.  
  
"Shut up," came a reply from the four transgenics and OC. Max's eyes continued to follow Alec as he joked around with Sketchy. Something was up with Alec, his usual perky façade not quite in place as it usually was. Max suddenly became determined to find out. "Max." Max quickly turned around on the sound of her name and almost ran smack bang into Logan. Max shook her head cursing herself for not hearing him approach. Good thing she had fast reflexes.  
  
"Logan," Max commented not sure what else to say in her shock. "Um. hi?"  
  
Normal looked from Max to Logan and back to Max again. "No visitors on work hours, Missy-miss. Hot run, sector 12." Normal tried to hand Max a parcel but OC reached over and grabbed it and before Normal knew what was happening she was out the door.  
  
Max raised her eyebrows at Logan hoping her message was clear. She didn't trust herself to speak. Being around Logan, as much as she loathed to admit it, her senses just went whack. After last night with Alec and the news about Zach she just wasn't up to dealing with him at the moment.  
  
"Are you okay?" Logan asked.  
  
Max stared at him shocked. It was one of the last things she had ever expected out of Logan's mouth. Before the virus it wouldn't have been so shocking but now with the virus and everything that had happened he was usually more doom and gloom.  
  
"Um, yeah, fine," Max answered shortly. Her eyes wondered around the room as she became suddenly very aware that the entirety of Jampony was hanging off every word uttered and every glance given. Max suddenly felt a violent hatred toward the fact that any love life immediately became the centre of attention. Such is Jampony workers had no life so they had to live vicariously. Max stole a quick glance at Alec to find that he was watching her and Logan intently.  
  
Alec had been watching Max and Logan since he had walked through the door. Max was looking rather uncomfortable, that was new and interesting. Logan however was looking at Max the same way he always did. Like she was the Holy Grail, an object to pursued. It made Alec slightly sick.  
  
Somewhere along the line Alec had tuned out what Sketchy was saying, his ears trained on the conversation across the room. He watched intently until Max caught his gaze, she seemed kind of desperate. Forgetting that he was pretending to listen to Sketchy, Alec went to see if he could help Max. As he approached Alec couldn't help being caught off guard by Max's word and the harshness of his tone.  
  
"Logan, we broke up. You don't get to come down here just to ask if I'm alright."  
  
Logan looked back at Max stunned, shocked and surprised were the popular adjectives which sprung to mind. He blinked unsure what to say. Max had just thrown him a curve ball to say the least.  
  
"Hey Maxie," Alec grinned, announcing his presence. Hearing his voice Max turned toward Alec, unconsciously taking a step toward him and smiling slightly. The gesture gone unnoticed by the transgenics was a heartbreaking blow for the man in the exoskeleton in bad need of a shave. Oblivious to the hurt look on the face of her "we're not like that" ex- boyfriend Max's attention was fully captured by the perfect X5 specimen standing in front of her.  
  
"Later me, CeCe and Biggs are gonna check out Crash. You might wanna drop by."  
  
Logan looked up at the pair strangely, his hurt easing a smidge. It seemed a strange way to ask your girlfriend out on a date. Getting between Alec and Max may have been easier than he first thought. Little did he know that what Alec was really saying was 'meet me and some other X5's at Crash and we'll plan how to get you're amnesiac brother away from the clutches of this evil government agent guy who's really from this funky breading cult that wants you and all your friends dead'. Max nodded affirming that she was both understood and that she would be there. Alec smiled in understanding as his cell phone blipped and he moved to take the call.  
  
Completely forgetting that Logan was there Max focused herself on watching Alec, who was now having a rather animated conversation, yet she still couldn't place a finger on any emotions which crossed his face. They came and went so fast. Max involuntarily shivered as Alec's tongue darted out to moisten his lips and memories of what that tongue had done the night before came flooding back.  
  
Seeing her shiver Logan felt he had to make his presence known again. "Ahem," he coughed loudly. Max jumped at the sound. When she did turn to face him, Logan thought it was guilt that marred her features, her expression that of a child caught with the proverbial cookie jar.  
  
Max almost couldn't hide her relief when Normal called for a hot run. 'There's a first,' she thought ironically. "I gotta go," Max muttered to Logan and snatched the parcel from Normal almost running out the door.  
  
"The X7's made it to TC," she heard Alec mutter as she passed so only a she could hear. Turning Max gave him a big grin and with that was out the door.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Logan tossed his keys on the table as he entered his penthouse apartment, the actions of Max confusing him. She seemed closed off and defensive, like he was a contact not someone she actually cared about. Sure she was with Alec now but he, after long hours of deliberation, had now decided that Max had only turned to Alec because he was a) transgenic and b) Max needed contact, to touch someone and she couldn't touch him so she had gone for Alec. Her second choice.  
  
Logan never let himself believe that Max was with Alec now because she had come to realise that she didn't love him. That idea was preposterous, how could Max not love him, he was Eyes Only.  
  
Alec, he had to be the reason, he'd done something to piss Max off so she'd taken it out on him, her frustrations boiling over. That settled Logan smiled as he deliberated over what he was going to wear that night to Crash. It promised to be a good night.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
White smiled as he studied the blonde transgenic cuffed to the chair. His eyes moved around surveying the room, yet making no attempt to break the cuffs, the regular kind sector cops used. Manticore sure got one thing right, brainwashing, a normal transgenic would have broken those cuffs by now and be in the process of trying to kick his arse.  
  
He chuckled highly amused. This was what Manticore prided themselves on producing the perfect soldiers and then when one made a mistake they wiped the memory like one would a computer and then fed it a whole new load of bullshit. Why waste all that time and resources when you could solve the problem with one simple bullet. Human stupidity amused him at times. 


End file.
